causeofdeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Missing Persons, Part 1
Missing Persons, Part 1 is the fifth chapter of Volume 2: The Connoisseur. It aired on January 14, 2011. Synopsis As Det. Mal Fallon interviews Senator Collins, founder of the Second Chance Initiative, Agent Natara Williams strikes off on her own to find her missing sister. Will Natara locate Neha in time? Plot Six months ago, in Miami, Agent Natara Williams and her partner Shawn Mallory are waiting outside the apartment of Monica Potter, who they suspect is harboring killer Darryl Glover. When they hear a scream they rush inside to find the girlfriend dead and Glover holding her baby hostage. Natara is shot, and Shawn tries to talk Glover down. However, Natara sees that Glover will kill the baby and shoots him in the head, but the bullet passes through Shawn's back as he steps forward. Later, as first responders arrive Shawn tells Natara he forgives her. Present Day, Natara Williams, beginning to suspect that her sister Neha is in danger, tries to track down her sister through her last known contacts. She finds Mike Lancaster, Neha's boyfriend, who says that the last time he saw her was at the Zen Lounge, where they had a fight and split up. Meanwhile, Mal tries to make a case to Captain Maria Yeong for investigating the Maskmaker's benefactor. Yeong is not convinced that Millbrook had any criminal involvement, but Mal tells her it can't be a coincidence that Millbrook released two highly trained criminals. Yeong agrees to let Mal on the case, just as the phone rings. Maria tells Mal that Senator Jake Collins, a main proponent of Millbrook's Second Chance Initiative, wants to see him. At the Zen Lounge, Natara confronts Milo, the club owner, who confirms that Neha and Mike Lancaster had a fight, and afterwards Neha took a cab home. Natara also convinces Milo to reluctantly show her the security footage. The video shows Neha getting into a cab after leaving the club, as well as the cab's license plate. Mal arrives at Jake Collins' house, where he is greeted by the senator's wife Genevieve Collins. Jake Collins arrives and meets privately with Mal. He tells him that Doctor Tanaka from Millbrook told him about Mal's investigation. Mal says that having two killers released from Millbrook was not a coincidence, and was negligent or even intentional. Jake Collins is shocked. He says that he started Second Chance because of his mentally ill brother who could've been saved by treatment, and says that if anyone is exploiting his system, he will help Mal find that person, but urges Mal not to destroy a good program. Natara calls Amy Chen and asks her to track down the cab from the surveillance footage. Amy tells her the cab belongs to Reggie Soto, who happens to be at the dispatch office. Natara arrives at the cab company twenty minutes later and finds Soto cleaning the back seat of his cab with solvent. Soto flees when Natara approaches him, and she chases him through the streets and to the park, where Soto crashes into the lake. As Natara drags Soto out and arrests him, he says he is innocent and ran on instinct. When she asks what he did with Neha two weeks ago, Soto reveals that he lent his cab for $200 to a stranger the night Neha disappeared, and when he got the cab back there was blood in the backseat. He can only describe the man as having a burn scar across his face, but also gives the address given to him by the burned man, where he retrieved his cab. Natara tells the officers at the scene to give the address to Mal. Mal exits his meeting with Jake Collins and sees Genevieve near his car. She says she feels guilty because she had met Eric Mills before, as had her husband and Doctor Tanaka. Mal thinks it is interesting that Jake never mentioned knowing Eric Mills. Natara arrives at the address, an industrial warehouse, and hears screams coming from within. She rushes inside and finds a TV showing Neha tied to a chair. The screen then changes to a display of a countdown timer, starting from 6 hours. Bonus Scene In Miami, two days before the Daryl Glover incident, in a hotel room, Natara examines photos of four female corpses with battered faces, searching for a connection, as Shawn Mallory comes in. Natara says there seems to be no connection between the four victims, except that they were females and were living alone. Shawn examines the evidence and spots a connection: the first two victims were killed in their homes, the third in an alley, and the fourth in a public bathroom, meaning the killer was escalating. The escalation meant the killer might have started with smaller crimes, and Shawn recommends searching based on "thrill-seeking" crimes such as muggings, assaults, or armed robbery. Natara thanks Shawn, who says that they should go to an R and R after they were done with the case. Category:Volume 2: The Connoisseur Category:Chapters